tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ebonheart Pact
The Ebonheart Pact was a military alliance between the Great Houses Dres, Hlaalu, Indoril, and Redoran of Tribunal Morrowind, the Kingdom of Eastern Skyrim, and the tribes of Murkmire, Shadowfen, and Thornmarsh in Black Marsh in the year 572 of the second Era after the end of the Second Akaviri Invasion. It vied with the Aldmeri Dominion and Daggerfall Covenant for control over the contested Ruby Throne in Cyrodiil. It was a creation of unlikely allies, who had long histories of strife between them, but united for mutual defense, first against Akaviri invaders and later against the Daedric cultists of Molag Bal in Cyrodiil. They aimed to wipe away the rash rule of the Empire and end once and for all mortals' entanglements with higher power from beyond Nirn thus protecting the independence of their homelands. The Pact was led by Jorunn the Skald-King, who headed the Great Moot, as well as the three living gods of the Dunmer. History The Pact arose out of the Second Akaviri Invasion in 2E 572. The force under the command of Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal landed just north of Windhelm, taking the city completely by surprise. The city was sacked and Queen Mabjaarn and her heir Nurnhilde were slain, leaving the crown to her younger son, Jorunn. He rallied a desperate defense, but the Akaviri army bypassed him, marching instead into eastern Morrowind, where they were met by Dunmeri forces under Almalexia. In an unprecedented show of cooperation between races with a great deal of historical enmity, Jorunn and Almalexia worked together to encircle Dir-Kamal's forces in Stonefalls. It was a close-fought engagement until the surprise arrival of Argonian reinforcements, who helped drive the invaders back into the sea, ending their threat to Tamriel. This allegiance forged in battle was ratified with treaties signed in Ebonheart, resulting in the manumission of Argonians enslaved by the Dunmer as thanks for their crucial intervention. The Pact struggled to reconcile the desires of three such distinct factions, but was able to stay strong for over a decade due to the need for mutual defense and the camaraderie of brothers-in-arms. Eventually, the Tribunal became aware of dark happenings in Cyrodiil, and called upon its allies to mount a righteous war against the corrupt and disintegrating Empire stating the begin of the Alliance War. Alliance War As the armies of the Covenant, Pact, and Dominion invaded Cyrodiil nearly at the same time with the goal of capturing the Imperial City, they additionally launched attacks against each other. The Ebonheart Pact did not live upon the end of the war as it was dissolved 2 years before that though by that marking a major event in the final days of the war. Legacy After the dissolvation of the Pact, Tribunal Morrowind and eastern Skyrim keep a non-agression agreement because of the remaining danger through the Aldmeri Dominion. Some tribes of Murkmire, Shadowfen, and Thornmarsh remain united as some kind of Pact known as Stormhold Pact. However Murkmire leaves this alliance rather quickly and remains neutral to the major political factions in Black Marsh.All Category:Interregnum Category:Factions Category:Militaries Category:Alliances